


Girl Magic

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fictober 2017, Friendship, Introspection, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: There’s a certain mystery that surrounds her. The girl in the hijab.





	Girl Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Fictober!
> 
> Prompt: Magic.
> 
>  
> 
> I am the queen of misinterpreting prompts. Also I love Sana. And Vilde. I love them all.

There’s a certain mystery that surrounds her. The girl in the hijab. Vilde’s heard things; she possesses unnatural powers, they say. Other girls often joke about black magic, but Vilde isn’t so sure it’s a joke. She repels people. An angry, unapproachable aura rolling off her. She would never admit it, but she thinks it’s kind of cool. In a rebellious, outcast type of way. Vilde wonders, sometimes, what it’s like to live so unapologetically yourself. To not care what people think of you. That’s the magic, she realizes. 

And then she meets her. She’s called Sana.

Sana’s as bold and unapproachable as ever, and maybe a little scarier up close. But the girls like her. These girls are her ticket back into the school’s hierarchy, so she backs off with little complaint. Or a lot of complaint. The thing is, Vilde was very happy admiring Sana from a distance, and really, she does nothing for their social standing. An outcast would only further push them down the totem pole. She’s as strange as she is strong, and that just doesn’t work. But still, Sana somehow pushes her way in. Third year boys know their names and they go to all the right parties. So, maybe this is her magic. 

Vilde doesn’t share much with Sana. They aren’t really friends, not like Noora and Eva are. Not like she wants to be. When Chris and Sana giggle together or Noora sends her a secret smile, Vilde wishes she could have that. The girls love her, she knows, but it’s different. They treat her the same way you would a clueless puppy. Sana pulls strings in their group dynamic. She watches and controls and everyone loves her for it. Vilde’s never even had a private conversation with her.

And then she’s struggling. Vilde knows struggle. She lives it everyday. Every unpaid bill, every time the lights are shut off. Every time her mom doesn’t make it out of bed. But this is worse. She doesn’t know where she stands. Friends don’t feel like friends when all you want is a boy to love you. When all he does is tear you down. They aren’t as important until you see how much they care for you. Chris is caring, she jokes your way into happiness. Noora is stable. She makes Vilde eat well and says the right things at the right times. Eva knows. She knows boys. She knows what to do to make her feel better. But they get it. They’re like Vilde. They’ve all been brought up the same. Sana is the most surprising. She holds Vilde’s hand. They don’t make eye contact. But her hand is warm and it holds her steady.

It hits her then. She’s been blind to how Sana pulls those strings. It’s not even pulling strings. She reinforces them. She holds their group together quietly, lovingly. She carries Vilde in more ways that she’d even realized. She’s comfort; a bright dimpled smile, a witty insult thrown at an offender. Vilde looks up at Sana sitting in their corner. She grins, and Vilde feels it reach her. It extends to her fingertips, and she swears if she looked down, they’d glow. Vilde was wrong before. Sana’s magic isn’t something dark. It isn’t dangerous or scary. It’s beautiful. It’s in her friendship. It’s in her smiles. She’s pure magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are love<3


End file.
